


Whatever. (Brett&&Liam) [ON HOLD]

by wheezyboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, highschool, i havent edited any of this, ill add more characters as I go, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a new school, a new start for city boy Liam. Freshman year could be the worst year of your life but Liam plans on making it the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explaination

I based this little story on some of my head cannons I've been sending [liamsdunbar ](http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/)on tumblr! I've been sending them anonymously because idk. I have a playlist on 8tracks based off of this. I'll try to finish this ASAP, but I thought it would be a cute little project to work on. 

-Taylor (ps im bad at summaries) 

my main blog- [twentyonetwits](http://twentyonetwits.tumblr.com/)

and then my teen wolf blog- [stiles-shootme](http://stiles-shootme.tumblr.com/)

 

8TRACKS PLAYLIST ---> http://8tracks.com/ughtaylorc/liam-brett


	2. Before You Start Your Day

When Liam woke up, he had butterflies in his stomach. Plus it was a few hours before he actually needed to leave. Is it weird to be excited about high school? No one else he knew was excited about it, they were all scared or upset that summer had ended and school would be starting. But Liam... he was excited. 

He walked downstairs at a later, more normal time for a teenager to be waking up for school, both his mother and step-father were up. One making coffee and the other eggs and toast. He heard a voice ask for some milk, so he walked over to the fridge and put it on the counter between them, unsure of who had asked. 

He filled a glass with water, unable to eat from excitement and chugged it down, placing it in the sink and running back upstairs to change. He put on a pair of jeans and then pulled a hoodie over his naked torso. He had other clothes in his lacrosse bag incase he needed to change but he doubted it. 

He brushed his teeth, ran some gel through his hair and ran back downstairs, kissing his mom on the cheek as he grabbed his bag and lacrosse stick, heading out the door to join his step-father in the car. He tossed his stuff in the back and hopped in the front seat unable to sit still.

“A bit excited there bud?” Liam looked over at his step-father with a grin and nodded. This school would be a new start. Him and his mother had just moved to Beacon Hills and when his mom met Todd,his now step-father, he knew that they would be here to stay. 

Beacon Hills was a nice change from the city he used to live in. It was nice and quiet here, he had more of a chance to be on a sports team and his mother really didn’t need to worry if he was out past midnight. His day dream was cut short by Todd asking if Liam needed to be picked up. 

“I’ll be fine. I have a final lacrosse tryout after school anyways.” Liam smiled again and grabbed his bag and stick from the back. 

“Alright, remember to play hard, but also remember to be careful. I don’t want to see your face at the hospital tonight. “ Todd raised his eyebrow at the younger boy to receive a laugh and a small nod. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later.” 

The bell rang as Todd drove off and Liam climbed the stairs by two, swerving around people in the halls to get to his locker. He stuffed his bag and lacrosse stick in. Also shoving a pencil in his pocket and pulling out a blue notebook from his bag. As he headed off to homeroom he passed some of the guys who had been on the team last year, most of them with confirmed spots this year. And standing in the middle was a boy, who compared to Liam was a giant. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Liam had ever seen and his curls, oh his curls. They fit his face perfectly.   
And the rest of the day went by like a blur, Liam spent most of it  
thinking about the boy with the bluest eyes, and the rest of it thinking about how to impress him at practice.

When he was out on the field, Liam liked to think he demolished everyone else trying out. This was one of his best days and he was glad because it had earned him a spot on the team. He shook the coach’s hand with one of the biggest smiles he thinks he had ever smiled and gave him a soft ‘Thank you.’ He picked up his stick off of the bench and took a sip of water from his water bottle. When the boy with the bluest eyes came over to talk. 

“Good job, kid.” The taller boy patted the smaller boys shoulder and smiled. Liam bit his lip to keep himself from getting mad about how this boy was only a year older and he was calling Liam a ‘kid.’ But Liam nodded and smiled up at him “Thanks, man.” 

And that was it. He didn’t even learn the older boys name, it was a start but Liam wanted to know more about him, Coach had asked all the players who were on the team to stay back in the locker room to congratulate them and warn them about how they could be off this team in a matter of seconds. The man got a round of cheers when he said “Congrats boys.” When the coach left, they boy with the bluest eyes stood up, along with two other boys.

“If you didn’t know by know. I’m Jack, thats Tyler.” He pointed to a boy on the left of him, “And this is Brett.” He pointed to the boy with the bluest eyes, on the right of him and Liam smiled when he gave a short wave. And then Jack gave a speech on being on the team and about how Tyler would be hosting a party for the lacrosse team this Friday and he was expecting all the boys to be at the party. Everyone in the room nodded along, putting Tyler’s information about the party in their phones and when the room had finally silenced, Brett screamed out “AND WELCOME TO THE DEVENFORD PREP LACROSSE TEAM BOYS.” Earning another round of cheering and clapping. 

When he had got home his mother might have even been more excited than himself. She was grinning from ear to ear all night and exclaiming how proud of him she was. And when Todd pulled up, she told him the news even before he got fully inside. Todd gave him a high five and told him about how he knew Liam could do it. When his mother cleared the room to get Todd’s plate of food, Liam told him about the party and asked, “So you think I could go?” He bit his lip expecting the worst but Todd just nodded and said what he had said that morning. 

“Be careful, I don’t want to hear that you’re in the hospital from alcohol poisoning.” And Liam gave him the same reaction as he did that morning. A laugh and a nod. 

And that was that. And Liam headed upstairs to take a shower, as thoughts of Brett filled his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really a good story writer but I thought I'd might as well give it a shot.


	3. Young Volcanoes

Liam’s first week of high school went by fast. Maybe a little too fast. By the time Friday came around he was confused whether or not he was supposed to do a 500 or 5000 word essay on a book he forgot the name of. But, this week had upsides, he made new friends with some of the guys on his team, and he earned a spot on the first line. He was a happy but stressed boy. And he was okay with it. 

He walked home that night, it was a quick walk or a long bus ride and the choice was pretty obvious to him. He was home for a few hours and he managed to finish about half of his essay and make some dinner for his parents. He set the plate out on the kitchen table and wrote a quick note, “Left for the night, I’ll be back tomorrow. Got my phone. Enjoy. :) your favourite.” Satisfied, he pulled his jean jacket on, tucking his phone and keys into his back pocket and heading out to Tyler’s house. He looked around at all the leaves along his way, there were starting to be more orange and red leaves than there were green but he didn’t mind. Fall was his all time favourite season, warm drinks and the baggiest sweaters he could find were Liam’s guilty pleasures. He smiled at the thought.

When he finally reached the party, it was dark and he was just on time. It had been around an hour of a walk so later on in the night he try to snag a ride from one of the other guys. He knocked on the door tucking his hands in his pockets, waiting and looking down at the welcome mat and when he looked back up, there was what seemed to be a little bit of a tipsy Brett. 

“Welcome!” Brett grinned and tossed one hand up and held on for dear life to the cup with the other. “So what are you waiting for?” Brett wrapped an arm around Liam and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut with his foot as the older boy led him around. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“And that is the drink table.” He handed Liam a cup, and the both took a large swallow at the same time. Liam cringed and tried to ignore the burning in the back of his throat while Brett let out what seemed to be a sad sigh but when Liam looked up, Brett was grinning to himself as picked up another cup. 

_____________________________________________________________________

It was around midnight when everyone was called outside. It had started to get windier and Liam had lost his jacket some place inside. All freshmen were told to close their eyes and so they did. Liam felt some hands on his shoulders as him and the other boys were led further into the yard. Again they were told to keep their eyes closed. It was quiet before he heard somebody cough and recognized it as Jack. 

“I just want to say a quick congrats again to you boys. Joining a lacrosse team is hard work, and I just want to know if all of you will breath, sweat and live this team.” 

A chorus of “Yeah!”s and “Hell Yeah”s followed so Jack continued 

“..This team is like a family! If one of us goes down. We all go down with them. And I just want you to remember that.” Liam nodded and flinched when he felt the hands on his shoulders again. 

“You can open your eyes boys, but I’m not sure you really want to.” Was the last sentence her heard before falling back into freezing cold water, he swam to the surface quickly and was greeted by the waves of other all of the older members on the team, joining the younger boys in the pool. 

Liam swam to the shallower end of the pool and when her noticed that everyone was distracted, he snuck back into the house, giving a quick scan of the room for his jacket before deciding to get out of there. It was only 12:30 but he really wasn’t up for a pool party. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes before heading out the door. He didn’t want to ruin it for anyone else so his “getting a ride” plan wasn’t really going to work. He started down the street, then stopped remember his phone in pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, water dripping out as he went to examine it. “Fuck..” he mumbled and threw it at the ground. He knew this phone was dead, put it in a bowl of rice trick or not. He left it on the ground and continued on his cold journey home. He wrapped his arms around himself and listened to his teeth chatter. He doesn’t know how long he had been walking but the squishing sound of his wet shoes on the pavement soon doubled and he turned to see Brett running towards him. Brett still had water drops coming off of his nose and his curls were pushed back.   
“Hey Liam. I was just wondering where you had went and look at this I found you.” Brett smiled and chuckled slightly and Liam looked up, smiling slightly while his teeth chattered.   
“A bit cold, aren’t you?” Brett chuckled again and took off his dry sweater, wrapping it around the smaller boys shoulders. Liam shrugged at the question and tried to take the green fabric off but Brett just shook his head and pulled it back on. When Liam opened his mouth to protest Brett just stopped him.  
“Liam, your lips are purple.” The younger boy nodded and started walking again, Brett followed and asked where he was going and why he left. Liam tried not to reply with the lamest answers but all he could think of was “I was to tired.” Brett just looked over and nodded, pretending to believe the lie. 

“So wheres your house?” Brett bit his lip and looked over at him, not wanting this boy to walk home cold. 

Liam shrugged again “About... maybe 3 miles?”  
Brett stopped outside of his house and looked at Liam, 

“Do you want to stay here tonight? I don’t want one of our star players to get hypothermia.” Brett let out an uneasy chuckle, getting ready to beg the boy to stay over. It felt wrong to let him walk in the cold. But thankfully Liam nodded. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Will your parents mind..?” Brett just shook his head and walked to the front door, making sure Liam followed. 

When they got inside, Brett lead Liam up to his room, tossing him a pair of grey track pants and a new t-shirt then led him to the bathroom, telling him where the towels were incase Liam wanted to have a shower. Liam just shook his head and declined his offer. 

It took Liam a few minutes to change and when he walked back into Brett’s room, Brett just laughed at the sight of the shorter boy in all those baggy clothes. He had rolled up the pants and the sleeves of the green sweater draped past his fingers. Liam just blushed and looked at the ground. Brett himself had changed into sweats and a long sleeve shirt. When Liam asked if there was anything he could do, Liam just asked for his wet clothes and for Liam to take the comforter and pillows off his bed and take them downstairs. So he did. 

______________________________________________

It had taken both boys a few minutes but those few minutes were worth it because the next thing you knew they had atleast ten blankets and every pillow in the house that wasn’t being used on the couch with them and it was probably the most comfortable thing Liam has every been sat in.

Brett looked through the movies on netflix before deciding on Mean Girls, with the help of Liam of course. The boys made it about 3 movies in before Liam passed out on Brett. With the older boy following close behind. And when Brett awoke a few hours later, both of them had gotten a little bit closer. Liam was almost in the older boys lap and his arm was holding the smaller boy close. 

______________________________________________

Brett offered to take Liam home as soon as he had woke up. He accepted the offer and changed back into his clothes from the previous night. But he had put the sweater back on and Brett really didn’t care. When Brett stopped at the house, he walked Liam to the door and when Liam noticed the sweater was still on, he started to take it off, obviously saddened. Brett just shrugged with a quick “Don’t sorry about it.” Liam smiled a nodded 

“Thanks for last night and all..” and all Brett could do was give the boy a sweet smile.

“I’ll see you Monday, Liam.”

“See you Monday, Brett.” 

______________________________________________

On Monday when the boys did see eachother, Liam was still wearing Brett’s sweater and Brett couldn’t be happier.


	4. Casual Affair

It was a few more weeks before Liam hung out with Brett again and this time it was at Liam’s house. When they walked into Liam’s room,Brett put his gym bag on the ground by the door and Liam tossed the sweater aside,hopping on the office chair while Brett sat on the bed. Liam spun around a few times before stopping abruptly and asking, “Do you want to watch a horror movie?”  
Brett just nodded with a sly grin “I’m not easily scared but, bring it on.”  
Liam put netflix on before running downstairs, leaving Brett to the choice of the movie. He looked for the horror section and after reading descriptions chose, Grudge, just in time for Liam to come back in the room with bottles of water and a bag of popcorn.Brett said nothing, but accepted the water and started the movie.

______________________________________________________

By the time the movie had finished, Liam was in Brett’s lap and Brett was staring at the screen with wide eyes. They sat watching the credits before Liam cleared his throat and moved to the side.  
“Uh... so what did you think about it?”

Brett glanced over and shrugged, “It was alright. Not that scary.”

“Are you kidding me, Brett?! Halfway you hid in my hood.” Liam raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“Uh no! I was just wiping my eyes.” Brett smirked 

“Whatever.” The younger boy rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. “Are you staying over tonight?” He rolled onto his side awaiting a response. 

“If you want me to I could.” Brett shrugged and glanced over. 

“Why else would I ask, doofus?” Liam grinned and hugged his pillow. 

“Whatever.” Brett rolled his eyes but nodded, “Yes I will stay over.”

“Good.” Liam smiled and sat up, “Want some dinner?” 

_______________________________________________________

The boys attempted to make a homemade pizza, Brett chose to wear a pink apron but the older boy claimed hygiene was the most important thing in cooking and he didn’t feel like being covered in flour for the night. Liam nodded understanding his point because just a few minutes later Liam poured the flour a little too quickly, leading to a face of flour and Brett almost pissing himself from laughter.

_______________________________________________________

“So how long were we supposed to cook it for?” 

“Uh, like 15 minutes I think?”

“Brett it has been in the oven for over forty-five minutes.”

“Oh, shit.”

_______________________________________________________  
Brett pulled a nearly black piece of dough out of the oven, flinching when the fire alarm went off behind him. Liam ran over, waving a kitchen towel infront of it, trying to turn it off. 

“Hey Liam?”  
“Yeeep?” 

“Wanna just order in?” Liam looked back to see Brett frowning at his failed creation 

“Sounds like a great plan.” Liam just smiled at Brett who gave him a kind smile back. 

________________________________________________________________

“But this is just hypothetical! So would you rather loose your sense of sight or smell?” Liam let his head dangle backwards off the bed awaiting his response. The pizza was gone quickly and they had nothing else to do so here they were. Playing a game of Would You Rather? 

“Like from this moment on or would I never have known what its like to see?” 

“God, Brett. Its from this moment on. Like if you said sight, it would just be gone.” 

“But-”

“Brett just answer the goddamn question.” Liam started getting frustrated, it was a simple question, what else did the boy need to know.

“I would loose my sense on smell because I love seeing that cute lil’face everyday.” Brett reached over and poked Liam’s cheek making Liam blush furiously and Brett let out a low chuckle. 

________________________________________________________________

When the boys finally went to sleep, it was sometime in the very early morning, Liam slept in his own room and Brett slept in the guess room on the other side of the wall. It was less than 20 minutes later when Brett came padding into Liam’s room whispering quietly

“Hey... Hey Liam... Are you asleep?”

“No. I can’t get that face out of my head.” Liam sighed and rubbed his eyes and sat up, patting the spot beside him. 

Brett crawled into the space beside him and they sat in silence for a few moments, before Liam very blandly let out a “Boo.” and Brett just about jumped from his skin. 

“What the hell was that?” Brett gasped holding his chest, he was so focussed on the silence he never expected something like that. 

“I thought you said you didn’t get scared easy.” Brett could hear the smirk in Liam’s voice, he glared at the boy when he starting “oooh-ing” 

“You’re such a douchebag sometimes.” Brett hugged one knee and laid his head on it, and Liam just laughed, laying back down. 

“You can sleep tonight...in here if you want.” Liam played with a nub end of his pillow.

“I mean, if you-”

“Brett just shut up and lay down with me.” 

Brett laying down so he was facing Liam, Liam bit his lip and smiled, hoping Brett couldn’t see his now red cheeks in the dark. And then it happened, Brett leaned in and Liam felt soft lips on his own to which he responded in kissing the older boy back, cupping his cheek with one hand. Brett pulled away, pressing his forehead to Liam’s and smiling. 

Liam tried to come up with words to say but Brett hushed him and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close. He fell asleep in the warmth of Brett’s arms and Brett fell asleep to the beat of Liam’s heart. 

________________________________________________________________

In the morning, the boys acted like nothing happened. They sat at the counter eating their eggs and listening to Mrs.Dunbar complain about the house smelling like something was burnt, snickering quietly to themselves.

________________________________________________________________

“I should go home, see how my sister is doing..” Brett grabbed his bag and started towards the front door, Liam trailing not far behind. 

“Did you just leave her alone?” Liam asked, now feeling bad. He leaned against the wall watching, Brett slip on his shoes and grab his jacket.

“No, my parents just work really early, so she’s probably just watching T.V. or something.” Brett shrugged and opened the door. 

Liam moved over and stood on the porch with him, “So see you monday?” 

Brett kiss Liam again quickly and Liam just smiled wide in response. “See you Monday, Liam.” 

________________________________________________________________

The boys went on with their regular routine. When lacrosse practice rolled around, both boys were shoving and pushing each other more, being a little more aggressive but it was all fun and play. 

________________________________________________________________

Sitting in the locker room Coach gathered them all. 

“You guys have been playing great this year and next week you get to put it to use. We have an away game next Saturday.” He paused and looked around, “So I guess I’ll see you all Wednesday, Thursday, Friday after school.” 

Most of the room groaned as this was twice their practice but it was their first game and they needed to be as intimidating as possible.

________________________________________________________________

Liam waiting until he was one of the last people in the locker room to take a shower. He was in no rush to get home and felt like doing some sort of a good deed of letting everyone to first. 

He stepped in to a shower and let warm water cover his body, just minutes later he stepped out with a towel around his waist. He opened his bag pulling out a t-shirt, boxers and shorts before feeling hands around his waist and hot breath on his neck. Liam would have probably elbowed this guy in the gut if he hadn’t recognized the smell of cheap mint gum and axe.He got a quick kiss on the top of his head and smiled turning to face Brett. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asked curiously looking at a Brett who could have been gone about ten minutes ago. 

“Just saying, ‘Hi.’” Brett shrugged and grinned. 

Liam just laughed and pulled his boxers on under his towel, dropping the towel once her was done and slipping on his shorts. He could feel Brett’s eyes on him and turned to face the taller boy. 

“Can I help you?” Liam asked, picking up the towel and stuffing it back into his bag, Brett just walked over, cupping Liam’s face and leaning down to kiss him. Liam got up on his tippy-toes, kissing the boy back, running a hand through his curls. 

Pulling away and dropping back to his normal height, Liam pulled his t-shirt on and then a hoodie over it, Brett pouted and Liam made a face. 

“I gotta go home. But try again tomorrow?” Liam smirked and put his shoes on. 

“Tomorrow.” Brett smiled and Liam nodded.

“I’ll see you then, Brett.” Liam smiled again and with a quick wave he was gone from the locker room.

________________________________________________________________

Brett met up with Liam at lunch period and told him he had something to show him but they ended up making out under the bleachers. Brett would pull Liam up and Liam would wrap his legs around Brett’s waist. It was easier for both of them and if Liam tried just a little bit he could give Brett a boner in which Brett would call him a douchebag and Liam would just call him a horny little teenager. But Liam had to admit, he was trying pretty hard (pun intended) to not get turned on himself. 

________________________________________________________________

It was almost game day and the boys were in the middle of a makeout session in the janitors closet when an out of breath Liam asked, 

“So when are we going to go on an actual date?”

Brett hummed and started kissing up Liam’s jawline, “How about after the game this weekend?” 

Liam smiled and kissed Brett again, “I’d really like that.” 

The younger boy starting sucking and nibbling at the older boys neck and left him with a clearly viable hickey, leaving moments before the bell would ring making sure they wouldn’t get caught. But this time, Brett didn’t try to cover it up or hide it. 

He didn’t care.


	5. Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :(  
> I was having mad writers block and school isn't helping. Updating will become more and more distant as this goes on because I'm struggling with a few of my classes and waking up so early. I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to have the next one up within two weeks but don't hold me to it!

Liam pulled at the strings of his lacrosse stick for about the twentieth time in fifteen minutes. The coach was nervous and it was making him nervous and it was making Brett worry,

“Hey Liam, calm down. You’ll be fine.” Brett kneeled beside the boy on the bench and placed a and on Liam’s shoulder his tensed shoulders dropping with the touch. 

“Its the first game of the year and I’m bound to fuck up!” Liam sighed and shushed Brett before he could say against it “Firsts are not my thing. I peed my pants on my first day of preschool. First plane ride I ended up getting my family kicked off. This is just whats going to happen.” 

Brett laughed and just shook his head, “Liam you’ll be fine. And if you really don’t want to play just fake sick.” Brett winked and stood up whispering , “But if you do that, I’m not taking you on the date after.” 

Liam smiled to himself and took a long, deep, intake of breath before standing up and grabbing his helmet walking out the doors Brett, had moments before. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The game started and Liam was passed the ball, pausing for a moment before dashing at the net hearing footsteps and bodies tumbling to the ground behind him. Swerving around the people coming at him and then the net was close enough. He took a leap, whipping the ball over the heads of the other teams defense, before being tackled to the ground, groaning on impact, he was soon faced with cheering and a familiar face helping him up. 

“Liam you scored!” Brett was esthetic but was also having trouble keeping the younger boy on his feet. Liam swayed and closed his eyes trying to regain his balance. 

The coach called both boys over and told Liam he was on the bench for the rest of the game. It wasn’t surprising that Liam was called out, he did land pretty hard, but also he did score the first goal and with that he was beaming for the rest of the game.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

About an hour later, Liam was up on his feet cheering with the rest of the people on the bench. They had won 17-12. Liam ran onto the field to congratulate the rest of the boys. Slaps on the back were passed around before shaking hands with the opposing team and heading back to the locker room.  
Liam showered quickly and changed into some track pants and a hoodie, He pulled the bag over his shoulder and put his hood up. He stood in the parking lot letting out a deep breath, watching the warm air turn to steam. 

“Surprisingly cold, right?” 

Liam turned and smiled at Brett. He was wearing nicer clothes than Liam, but when wasn’t he.

“Its a little cold.” Liam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Brett laughed and tapped the boys nose. Liam smiled again and scrunched his face up. Brett pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, Liam breathing in Brett’s distinct smell. 

“Warmer?” Brett chuckled and Liam could feel his chest moving. Liam nodded quickly and closed his eyes. “So Liam, can you text your mom and tell her you’ll be home around 11.” 

Liam looked up at the boy confused. He raised his eyebrows, “Why? Plus my phone broke the night of the party.” 

Brett handed Liam his own phone, “Because we’re going on a date.” Brett smiled and walked over to his car, Liam trailing behind. 

“I look like utter shit. I didn’t think you actually meant right after the game.” Liam frowned slightly, looking at the sleeves of his old sweater while dialing his mom’s phone. Brett heard mumbles of “I’m going out I’ll be home at 11... Yes Mom you’ve met them before... No I won’t drink... Okay... Love you too. Bye.” 

The older boy grinned to himself and got in the car after tossing both their gym bags in the back. “Oh and by the way,” Brett looked over at Liam who was putting on his seatbelt. “You definitely don’t look like shit. You look gorgeous.” 

Liam blushed and covered his face with one hand so Brett couldn’t see him. Brett was one of the nicest people to Liam. Sometimes Liam would find little letters from Brett in his locker. One time after a practice which ended up with Brett taking someone to the hospital, Liam’s step-dad came home to tell Liam that Brett says ‘Hi’. It was stupid but Liam couldn’t stop smiling. 

Brett plugged in his phone and starting playing music from it while he drove out of the county lines of Beacon Hills,

“So where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Brett looked over and winked.

Liam grumbled slightly and leaned against his armrest. “I’m not a big fan of surprises.”

“Really? Surprises are like my favourite thing... ever.” Liam just laughed at the older boy. 

“That’s really adorable.” 

“You’re really adorable.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Brett stopped about twenty minutes out of town at what looked to be a small coffee shop. Liam would have thought it was a bar but reading the sign outside telling if the coffee specials really changed his mind. Brett stepped out of the car first and ran around to open the door for Liam. He boys laughed together about it and walked into the shop. Brett chose a booth and the boys sat across from each other. 

Liam looked around, it was busy for a time such late at night. “Its so nice in here... How did you find it?”

“My dad’s friends took me here when I was younger. I’d stay at their house while he was gone so this became my favourite place.” Brett smiled and crossed his arms at the table watching a curious Liam, look around the room and take all of it in. It might have been cheesy for Brett to take him here but it seemed like the right place for a boy he liked so much. 

A waitress came and asked what they would like but Liam just asked for whatever Brett was having. 

While they waited the boys sat in silence, comfortable somewhat romantic silence. Brett sat their taking in Liam’s beauty and Liam just watched Brett’s gorgeous eyes. Their staring was cut short by two mugs being placed in front of either of them. 

“First date?” The small waitress with pin-up style hair and red lips asked.

Brett nodded and Liam just smiled. 

“Well you guys are really cute. I hope it goes well.” She smiled and flipped her tray in her fingers “Enjoy boys.”

Brett waited for Liam to take his first sip, almost laughing out loud at Liam’s amazed reaction. 

“Holy shit thats so good.” Liam took another gulp as Brett took his first. “I can totally see why you love this place.” 

As the night went on the boys talked and talked about what was going on in their lives, how school was and just generally getting to know each other even more. 

Both boys were almost done their second cup when Brett asked, “So Liam,”

“Mhm?” The younger boy looked up and set his cup down. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Liam smiled wide and nodded, “Of course I will.”

And by that time Brett already knew he was falling fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be shitty but long and ugggh.

“Hey, Liam? Did you hear that coach got a new car?”

“Shut up Brett.”

“Its way better than the last one. And its all from your parents money. ”

“Shut the fuck up, Brett.”

“...Maybe its good you got kicked off of the team...” Brett shrugged and pulled out his phone showing Liam a picture

Liam took a deep breath, digging his nails into his thighs, “Brett I swear to God if you don’t shut up, I will come over there and shove that phone up your ass.”

“Liam!.” Scott glared over at the younger boy, causing Brett to stifle some laughter. 

“Brett, choose your fights wisely.” Satomi walked over and nodded at the boy to stop. He coughed and walked away tucking his hands in his pockets.

______________________________________________

It had been three months since the accident. 

Liam’s parents called it and accident, Liam called it his explosion. Whenever he did call it that his Mom would hush him and tell him it wasn’t his fault. 

He knew it was.  
He knew it caused his parents trouble.  
And he knew how much Brett hated him. 

Seeing Brett’s face as he was being pulled out of the school by police with the coach talking to another broke his heart into tiny, little pieces.

______________________________________________

His ears were ringing as the fire alarm sounded throughout the school. He covered his ears with his hands and kept close to Mason. Usually the noise wouldn’t bug him but this new, improved hearing he had was still a bit if-y. It had been just a few weeks since being tossed off of the roof of a hospital only to be bitten by Scott. Wasn’t the greatest but new friends are always nice. Stepping into the bright sun hurt his eyes but he still gathered up with the rest of the kids in his class.

He stood there, arms crossed across his chest, it had been fifteen minutes and they were still all outside. Mason was in another conversation about something he saw on T.V. that night but Liam stood there watching the school, waiting for any smoke or even a bell to let him back in. 

It was a few more minutes before he saw a fireman drag Stiles out of the school. He groaned at the sight and ran over to see what was going on. 

“Mr.Thomas - No you see I got stuck in a bathroom stall. Actually I didn’t hear the alarm. Maybe you should get that checked out. - Yeah yeah alright. See you Monday night.”

Stiles walked over and patted him on the back, pulling Liam away from the rest of the student body before mumbling, “Somethings going on.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “No shit.” The boy crossed his arms again and waited to hear the rest of the story.

He was looking around while somewhat listening to Stiles go on and on about people dying, more wedigos and assassins. It wasn’t like he was trying to ignore the older boy, it was just that he had a lot of things to think about.

The drill ended ten minutes later but Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Lydia were nowhere to be found. 

At lunch the boy located Malia cramming in some studying and sat infront of her,

“Hey Malia,” He raised his hand in a wave, Malia not removing her eyes from the page. “Alrighty... Uh, do you know where Scott went? Or any of them?”

Thats when the girl looked up. She kept her hands on the pages before taking a pencil and marking her spot. She crossed her arms and glared at Liam before sighing. 

“They all went to Deaton’s or Derek’s or something.” She shrugged and put her head on the table. 

The boy got up, smiled and let out a quiet “Thank you.” He was gone for seconds, and when Malia looked back up Mason was sitting there reading over the work and offering help.

 

______________________________________________

A day later Liam found himself staring at the back of Scott’s head as they walked to the back of Argent’s warehouse, the anxiety in the room is giving Liam even more anxiety. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering. Half because he was scared and the other half because this room was so cold. 

Scott pulled up one more sheet of plastic and Liam was faced with more people than imagined. There were atleast six new people. Five of them he had no idea of their name and the sixth was glaring daggers into his forehead the moment he stepped out from behind Scott.

“So, tonight we’ll be taking shifts watching all the exits and entrances. Nobody is going to die tonight.” Scott partnered the group up, Liam standing beside Brett with his arms crossed unable to fathom how Scott was so oblivious to the hate being radiated off of Brett. Scott decided that they would be on one of the first shifts of the night. They had time to spare so Liam curled up in one of the corners of the room, and just as he was starting to doze off Brett walked over and sat down in front of him. 

The younger boy groaned and opened his eyes, “What do you want, Brett?”

“Hey, Liam? Did you hear that coach got a new car?”

______________________________________________

Brett sat down in one of the two chairs in the area they were to be watching. Liam grabbed the other and dragged it over a few feet before sitting down and staring at the wall. 

It was long shifts, the boys getting one longer than the others as they both had nothing to do the next day. Brett sat there tapping his leg but Liam started getting antsy. He twisted around in his seat, kicked his legs over the back of the chair and let his head dangle over the edge of the seat. He heard Brett snicker and when he looked over, Brett had his hand over his mouth and it made Liam blush. He blushed in front of a person who hated his guts and would probably pay not to be here, remembering that made his stomach turn, he’s never been hated by anyone.And it was just hitting him now, he didn’t hate Brett, he never even stopped liking the boy. Brett just stopped liking him. Liam felt like absolute shit, half because all the blood was now in his head and half because he still wanted to crawl up in the other boys lap and kiss him. He flipped back over into his original position with a few complications, hearing the other boys laugh made his heart flutter but he didn’t dare look over, Brett thought Liam hated him and that was something for Liam to try and convince himself.

______________________________________________

Both boys had gave up on the time they had been sitting there and just awhile ago Liam had put his earbuds in and started playing music quietly, it was quiet enough to use it as background noise but also hear the quiet, deep voice ask, “So how long?”

Liam pulled the earbuds out and looked over, “What do you mean?” He put one back in on the ear facing away from Brett and turned his chair to face him. 

“How long have you been a werewolf?” Brett mimicked Liam’s chair turn and leaned on the arm rest. 

The boy shrugged and tapped his chin, “A few weeks... maybe a month?” This made the other boy laugh again and it hurt Liam but also made him smile. “How long have you been one?”

Its like Brett knew the answer off the top of his head, “Three years.” He replied, holding up three fingers for added effect. 

Liam nodded unknowing of what to say next and then the air fell silent. He turned his volume up a few notches and sat back, pulling a knee to his chest. Seconds later, Brett was on his other side, chair pulled close and the earbud out in the open was taken by Brett. He leaned on the bigger armrest created by the chairs being pushed together. Brett didn’t complain about his music taste or but he did nod along to the songs he knew. And then up came “No.1 Party Anthem” Liam had only listened to this song once, he liked it but usually listened to music that made him feel like he could rob a bank at that very moment. Brett stood up, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him up with him, 

“I love this song. Please, dance with me?” Brett smiled a smile that made Liam’s heart melt and Liam shrugged.   
   
“I can’t really dance.” Liam blushed and hated himself for it, it felt like he was some stupid naive teenager.

“Well don’t worry, I can’t either. But I really want to so lets do it.” Brett smiled again, restarted the song and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist but Liam took a step back and paused the song. 

“I thought you hated me.” Liam crossed his arms and glanced at the floor then back up. 

Brett bit his lip and shrugged, “I never hated you, I just hated what you did.” Liam nodded and Brett stuck out his hand once more, “Please dance with me.” 

“Only once.” Liam smiled and took his hand, taking a step closer. Brett smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy once more, Liam played the song again and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck. They swayed back and fourth, Liam on his tippy toes so it would be easier. And it wasn’t that the boys didn’t hear Satomi and Scott come check on them, they were just lost in the moment. Liam was getting one of his best friends back. Satomi pulled Scott away before he could say something telling him to let them have their moment and that they could go back in a few minutes. 

When they did come back the boys were back in their chairs. A smirk on Brett’s face and a goofy smile on Liam’s. 

_____________________________________________

Scott and Stiles drove Liam home in the early morning and when they pulled onto Liam’s street Scott asked, “So are you and Brett friends again? Or what?” 

A murmur of “I don’t know” came from the backseat. When they pulled up to the boys house a “goodnight/morning” was exchanged and as Liam set foot in the house his new phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number, then came another and then one more. The series made Liam laugh.

“Hey I got your number from Scott!”  
“Its Brett if u didn’t know.”  
“(Sorry if this is creepy but y’know lets do stuff some time.)”

By the time Liam reached the top of the stairs he had one more,   
“Not like that, y’know like... more coffee sometime or something.” 

One word responses were Liam’s forte and so he typed a quick “Definitely” and hit reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really know what do have as a make up and so i hope you're happy. the wait was longer than two weeks and im sorry :( i think ill have another quick fic up soon or soemthing. love youuu.


	7. I Kissed A Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really this is just shitty filler. i started writing the other chapter before this. sorry :(( x

After that night Liam and Brett were closer than ever, and with the baddies in town. Liam’s mom thought it was nice that Brett was coming over for dinners and that the boys who used to be friends were back again. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Scott called a full pack meeting two days later, full meaning Satomi and her pack were to be there too. Along with Derek and Peter. They all sat in the McCall living room, Melissa being at work so the house was empty and quiet. Quiet enough to hear Peter grumbling about how they should have it at Derek’s apartment next time. Scott clapped his hands awkwardly telling them all that it was time to start.

“So, uh, stuffs been going down and me and Satomi had a chat and we’ve decided to work together. I don’t want anyone else dying.” Scott sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. The boy looked exhausted. He paused for a moment before starting again, “We don’t know how long it’ll be, I’m guessing at least a few weeks,” He paused again and looked over at Liam and Brett who have somehow gotten even more squished together with a full couch over to the side of them. “Will that be alright with you two?”

Liam felt his cheeks flush as he shoved his face into Brett’s chest and he could feel Brett’s silent chuckle beside him. The older boys body shook with laughter as he nodded and Liam nodded along. When Liam looked back up, everyone was smiling at him and Brett. Brett was also looking back down at him with a smirk on his face that Liam could only smile right back at. They was a moment of silence in the room, all eyes on the two boys claiming to be mortal enemies on the couch cuddling and thats when he did it. Liam brought one hand to the back of Brett’s neck and pulled him down, tehir lips connecting in the motion. Slow claps and ‘aw’ing were heard in the background along with ‘Finally’s and one voice that absolutely had to be Stiles went,

“Finally. The sexual tension was too much.” 

Liam laughed and smiled against Brett’s lips as the two split apart. They looked back into the full room and Scott just nodded and smiled. “So lets go through the game plan!” Scott clapped his hands again and Stiles brought in some bristol board with red lines all throughout it. 

They were going to be here for the rest of the day listening to plans that probably won’t make any sense in about five minutes so he grabbed Brett’s hand and kept quiet. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Brett was back over at Liam’s house for dinner, completely zoned out analyzing the face of the beautiful boy he has been sharing kisses with over the last few days. Liam has some of the cutest lips. Liam had the bluest most beautiful eyes Brett had ever seen in his entire life. He had told the younger boy before but Liam had always disagreed and told Brett that his were better. Liam had one of the prettiest smiles and if Brett got the courage. He would be so happy to call Liam his. 

Brett doesn’t know how long he had been day dreaming but he was snapped out quickly when Liam started snapping in front of his face. 

“Hmm? Yes?” He looked around the table at a smiling Ms.Dunbar.

“Brett, sweetie, could you pass me the mashed potatoes?” Her voice was always a sweet one.

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled back and passed them over to her. 

______________________________________________________________________

When dinner was done the boys went upstairs to play video games but ended up sharing little kisses across their skin in the light of the moon.


End file.
